deadly_battlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Stevethebarbarian/Ignore this.
Description Tekken Vs Street Fighter Vs Mortal Kombat! The three deadly and beefy final bosses of the three deadly and beefy fighting game franchises! Will Ogre's monsterous force overcome the competition, or will the Psycho Power prove too strong? Or will Shao Kahn devour both of their souls? Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Wiz: The final boss. Boomstick: Refined by years of trial and error. And best perfected by the classic 1 on 1 fighting game. Like M. Bison and Shao Kahn, the final bosses of Street Fighter 2 and Mortal Kombat. And Ogre, the final boss of Tekken. Today, two of these legendary powerhouses will be pummeled by the overpowered moves of the other. I'm Wiz, and he's Boomstick. And it's our job to... I think we got it backwards. Right. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a DeathBattle. M. Bison M. Bison is the psychopathic founder and leader of the Shadoloo criminal regime. He is extremely wealthy, socially powerful, and public enemy number one of the Allied Nations. Oh, so the M means Master. Well, yes and no. In Japan, M. Bison is really named Vega. Our Vega's name is actually Balrog. And Balrog the Boxer goes by the full name of Mike Bison. I get it! Like Mike Tyson! Why was that a big enough deal to change all the names to... oh. Anyway, after murdering his own parents at a young age, he was found and raised by a tribe of nomadic gypsies. Wait, are we still talking about Tyson? The gypsy leader took Bison under her wing, and trained him in the art of Soul Power, an ancient art of utilizing the very essence of one's soul as a tool. But since Bison's kind of a prick, he quickly mastered Soul Power, and began developing his own, much better version. See, Bison realized his soul was composed of two halves: one good, one evil. He forcefully dispelled all the goodness from his soul, thus pioneering one of the most destructive energies in fictional history: Psycho Power. Bison: This place shall become your grave! Yes, he literally weaponized his soul. And uh, weird little thing, that good part of his soul, it physically manifested into a woman named Rose. Bison quickly built his criminal empire, with the intent of taking over the world, one day at a time. Bison: The day Bison graced your village was the most important day of your life. But for me, it was Tuesday. Hahaha, fan service! But it turns out his true motives are not even close to what you would expect. Bison: The governments of Earth are polluting the planet and obliterating its natural resources. Shadoloo will step them out and rule this planet! (sings) Master Bison. He's our hero. Gonna take pollution down to zero. His Psycho Power... *singing*: Gonna help him! Conquer the world! Are a group of guys who like to kung fu bitches! ...his Psycho Power is immensely powerful and adaptable. Bison can use it for flight, telekinesis, teleportation and even psychic brainwashing, which has become quite a hobby of his. With Psycho Power he developed his own unique fighting style: Shadol''oooooo''-ism! Shadoloo-ism focuses on speed and destructive force over all else. Made possible by such moves as the Psycho Cannon, the Head Stomp, a scissor kick... And that cheap-ass slide kick! Over and over and over again! As well as his deadliest attack the Psycho Crusher, which at full power can kill a normal human being in one shot. M. Bison is extremely cocky, considering himself no less than a god. And for good reason. He has been impaled, electrocuted, shot point-blank, crushed underneath a building, yet could resume the fight like nothing happened. The only Street Fighter who was able to pretty much put him down single-handedly was Akuma. But the Raging Demon is supposed to destroy a person's soul, yet Bison´s soul survived to fight another day. Psycho Power only has one major flaw. Bison's human body cannot contain its full potential, and will eventually break down. Fortunately for Bison, he can transfer his soul into other compatible bodies once his current one is used up. But even if that fails, Bison says, "Screw caution!" and busts out one last trick. His ultimate form: Final Bison. The Final Bison form unleashes the Psycho Power´s full potential. Sure, it completely mutilates his body, but its sheer power practically guarantees victory. So who gives a shit? Especially since he can always posses some other helpless victim´s body when he´s done. Told you. He´s a prick! Shao Kahn Shao Kahn is the evil ruler of Outworld, conqueror of worlds, and owner of one of the most badass voices ever. Excluding yours truly of course. Shao Kahn: Ah, Too easy. Though it didn't start out that way. Oddly enough in a manner similar to Raiden's assignment to Earth, the Elder Gods personally selected Kahn to protect the rather bleak realm of Outworld. Uh, turns out it didn't really need protecting. Shao Kahn became the chief advisor to Outworld´s ancient ruler the Dragon King Onaga. Together they began a war spanning the multiverse, conquering the other realms of existence one by one. Good choice on that one, gods. And why did they even think this guy needed a bodyguard? But Kahn does not like sharing power, and soon poisoned Onaga, taking the emperor´s throne as his own. Kahn: Mwhahahaha! He now rules Outworld with an iron fist, and a giant maul: the Wrath Hammer. He can summon this monstrous sledgehammer out of thin air to finish foes in seconds, or decimate whack-a-mole records! He is a master of the dark arts, and often uses his magic to enhance his lethal attacks or create energy constructs of weapons, just as deadly as the real thing. He has even used his sorcery to manipulate and erase the minds of others. It´s like magic Vegas He can also access his inner beast to transform into...this thing... (Movie Shao Kahn transforms into a very poorly CGd multi-headed dragon) Quick! Make me forget that shit! Right, never happened! Now, despite living in a completely seperate dimension, Shao Kahn is well versed in two variants of Chinese Kung Fu: Tai Tzu and Lui He, which generally focus on powerful strikes and solid defense. He mixes these arts with his magic for a move set that´s all about absolutely obliterating his opponent. He rams people with charging spikes, and even shoots fireballs from his mouth, and laser beams from his eyes. And if his opponent gains the upper hand, he can deflect any kind of projectiles back with his mystical Emperor´s Shield. And of course he always finishes his fights with a brutal fatality and an epic one-liner. Shao Kahn laughs, then grabs and rips previous Death Battle contestant Kratos in half. Shao Kahn: Is that your best? He´s a living tank, bulldozing down anyone dumb enough to get in his way. He's taken deadly blows time and time again and keeps getting back up, more pissed off than anything else. But while his tenacity may be his biggest strength, his arrogance is easily his biggest weakness. Shao Kahn: You will die- Liu Kang kicks him in the face) His endurance and longevity stems from his ability to steal the souls of others. Devouring a soul grants him longer life and the inherited power attributed to the victim. He is not a perfect conqueror, as he is restricted to the rules set by the Elder Gods. In order to invade a realm, Kahn´s chosen warriors must defeat the defenders ten times in a row in the form of a tournament of Mortal Kombat, held every fifty years; which he was doing pretty well, until he came to Earth. But even after losing the battle for Earth he just outsmarted the Elder Gods and eventually outlasted every other combatant to achieve the power of Armageddon...until Raiden reversed time cause he's a sore loser. But his proudest accomplishment is his takeover of Edenia, the most powerful and respected realm of all. And as trophies for this victory, Kahn took Edenia's queen and princess as his own wife and daughter. Hehe, nice! Ogre DeathBattle Pre-Fight FIGHT! KO!!! ConclusionRi[[Category:Blog posts]